


You Will Be The Death Of Me

by tamarieladoness



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Anne has had enough, M/M, Michael is in longjohns, james is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was in longjohns. White, almost see through longjohns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be The Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl) in the [mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcfassy_autumn_extravaganza_2014) collection. 



> Sorry if this is not what you wanted! I'm sorry it's not very long and it's not the best fill but I tried!

The warm sunlight streamed through the window, the bright light fracturing into spots behind his eyelids. It was _too_ bright and it made his eyes hurt even though they were closed. _It's too fucking early for this._ He groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the duvet and snuggling further down the bed.

It was dark under the duvet, no light to blind him or burn his eyes. They were one of his greatest features, after all. The duvet was curled around him, keeping him warm and cosy. The bed was big, and soft, cushioning his body. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on. Ever. He sighed, relaxing, and started to drift off back to his dreams. The warmth and comfort lulled him into a light doze, and he smiled, content.

Just as the blackness of sleep began to wash over him, the duvet was suddenly pulled off him, the warmth vanishing in an instant. He yelped and his eyes jerked open, suddenly blinded by the sunlight. He covered his eyes with his hand and rolled onto his front, spreading himself out into a star shape on the large bed. The duvet had still not been put back in it's rightful place. On top of him. He whined loudly, wriggling a little, messing up the sheets.

“You're not getting it back.” An amused voice came from the right of him, and he whined again. The person (who he guessed had stolen the duvet from him, ruining his whole day) laughed, a loud sound that echoed around the room. His ears were still muffled from sleep, and he couldn't tell for the life of him if the person was male or female.

“But I'm _cold,_ ” Moaning, he pushed his face down into the bed, snuggling up into a tight ball. “And it's _so_ early!”

“It's almost noon.”

“ _What?!”_ He suddenly jerked upwards, eyes open, disorientated, scrambling to get out of the bed. In his confusion he rolled to the edge, falling off with a loud thump. The breath was knocked out of him, and he coughed loudly. He quickly stood up, almost falling over again when he suddenly became very dizzy. He put his hand to his head, groaning, and leaned against the wardrobe.

The sound of muffled laughter came from behind him, and he turned to see his sister, Anne, standing by the edge of the bed furthest from him. She was covering her mouth with her hand, her grey eyes glittering with amusement.

“Anne?!” He stumbled, almost falling over. He stood where he was, disorientated and confused until- _Oh shit! Bugger! Fuck! I'm naked and that's my sister, she's my_ _ **sister**_ _,_ _James_ _what the fuck are you doing do_ _ **not**_ _just stand there._ _James_ _!_ He quickly fell to the floor, landing on his knees and crouching down.

He peeked his head over the edge of the bed. He still felt dizzy, and his eyes were slightly blurry. Dazedly, he blinked and looked at his sister. Anne was still standing there, bent almost double in fits of laughter. She kept looking at him and then laughing harder. He huffed, embarrassed, and she turned to him.

“Oh my God, James. Oh my God.”

“It's not funny.”

“Oh, but it is.”

“Why are you even here anyway?”

“Well, I'm going to be staying at Charles' for a while, and I just wanted to say goodbye. I must say, this is not exactly how I imagined it.” Anne smirked at him, and James glared at her.

“Charles is... your boyfriend?”

“Yes, James, he is. And yours is waiting to come in. I told him to stay out while I said goodbye.” James sat up straight, his eyes widening in horror, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“We-”

“He's not naked.”

“Oh thank God.” The tension in his back dissipated and he fell back onto his knees. Anne just smiled and put the duvet back onto the bed.

“You should probably get into some pyjamas. He wants to come in.”

“Yes, yes, okay.” James started to stand up, but then sank quickly back onto his knees. “Um...”

Anne rolled her eyes, and turned around, looking out of the window towards the city. James stood, and looked around the room, searching for his black pyjamas. He spotted them on the floor, almost under his bed, and he quickly grabbed them. He fumbled with them, trying and failing to put them on in almost no time. When he finally managed to get the wrinkles out and put them on, he smoothed back his messy hair, sighing.

“Are you done?”

“Oh, yes, I'm done.”

“Are you in any way naked. Even partially.”

“ _No._ ”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes,_ I'm sure.” Anne slowly turned her head, looking at him out of the corner of her eye cautiously. James rolled his eyes and huffed. Anne let out a pleased sigh and turned fully around. She took one step towards him when a sudden knocking interrupted them.

“Are you done yet? You've been in there _forever_.” Michael's voice came through the doorway, and Anne smirked at James. _He's impatient._ She mouthed, and James glared at her.

“Yes, we're done.” James called, pulling Anne into a hug before the door opened, and Michael stepped through. James' breath caught in his throat, and he just _stared._ Michael was in longjohns. White, _almost fucking see-through_ longjohns.

He was barefoot, the tight pants not quite reaching his ankles, and the first few buttons of the top were undone, revealing his smooth collarbone, which was just _begging_ to be licked. The top clung tightly to his frame, hugging his extraordinarily narrow waist and the lean muscles in his arms.

James' throat went dry, and he looked up to Michael's face. He was smirking, his blue-grey eyes searing into James'. They were heated, sparkling with amusement as well as desire. James swallowed thickly, and Michael lifted his arms above his head, stretching towards the ceiling. His shirt rode up, revealing the firm muscles in his stomach, and the arch of his spine.

His head fell back, baring the long expanse of his throat, and James breathed out a slight gasp. Michael let out a heavy breath, just one, and dropped his arms, looking straight at James. James licked his lips, and he saw Michael's heated gaze suddenly fix on his tongue.

Michael's pupils were blown wide, the blue-grey irises hardly visible, and James had to look down, the pure lust in Michael's eyes too much to bear. That was a mistake. His gaze fixed on the bulge in Michael's pants, where the thin white fabric clung perfectly to-

“Oh my God. No. Oh my God.” James' head jerked up at the same time as Michael's jerked to face Anne, who was staring at them in horror. “I am leaving. Goodbye James. Michael. Next time I am here you are both going to be _properly_ _fucking dressed._ Oh my God.” She rushed out of the room, hastily closing the door behind her and grabbing her bag. The slam of the door echoed around the apartment, but it soon fell back into silence. The only sound James could hear was the anticipatory beating of his own heart.

He turned back to Michael. His face flushed as he felt the hot slide of Michael's eyes over his body, and his skin prickled at the intensity of that gaze. Michael's eyes drew back up to meet his, and James let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Michael took a step towards him, his eyes burning with heat and intensity. They were close, now, so close that James could just reach out and touch him, right now, but he wanted to wait. He wanted to see what Michael would do, more than anything else in the world.

“ _James._ ” The word was a whisper, a hot breath ghosted against James' lips. His eyes fluttered closed, and Michael slowly, achingly slowly, leaned forwards.

 


End file.
